


I'm Not Done

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [107]
Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: BP 2020 virtual Dance Party, Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Physical Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'it ain't over'
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos, Sarah Connor & Dani Ramos, Sarah Connor/Kyle Reese
Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444172
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	I'm Not Done

**Author's Note:**

> A giant thank you to Caramarie and Sweetestdrain for their feedback! Premiered at the virtual Bitchin' Party Dance Party.


End file.
